A Day with the Marauders
by TheBookLoverUpTheRoad
Summary: Lily Evans and her friends Marlene and Mary suppose spending the day with the marauders can't be so bad. Sixth year jily. Rated T for language and implications. Sorry I'm not great at summaries. Enjoy!
1. Convincing Evans

**So you know the drill, constructive criticism appreciated being a prat not so much, harry potter is the work of J. not me, I won't take anymore of your time, read on.**

Lily Evans and her dorm mates were having a perfectly enjoyable afternoon. Lily was sitting in the window seat by her bed reading while her roommates; Mary Macdonald and Marlene McKinnon were finishing bits of homework and gossiping to each other. Everything was perfectly peaceful. Which was practically an invitation for the Marauders to come and mess it all up, and seeing as it would be rude to ignore an invitation, and the marauders are anything but rude, Sirius Black strutted in confidently, closely followed by Remus Lupin and the bane of lily's existence.

"What ya reading there lils?" James asked, his signature smirk practically splitting his face in half. "None of your business Potter" she snapped.

He bent down to read the title of the book she was currently hiding her nose in. "Hogwarts a history" he said in the most pompous voice he could manage. "Let me sum it up for you lils" he said as he began to pace the room importantly.

"Please don't" she muttered. But he continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"There were four founders of our prestigious school, one was awesome and went by the name of Godric Gryffindor, one was a prat and went by the name of slimy Slytherin, and the other two were irrelevant." He stated matter-of-factly earning giggles from the girls sitting on the floor and an eye roll from lily, all though he did notice the corners of her mouth twitch up slightly, so he took it as his que to continue.

"There are many enchantments and spells to protect the students from the dangers of the outside world and yet we still have a giant squid in our lake, plants that can kill you instantly with their screams in our greenhouses, and sexy beasts like me and padfoot here roaming the halls."

This time lily audibly scoffed while the girls on the floor rolled their eyes, Marlene blushing slightly.

"Aww, you warm my heart prongsie." Sirius said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

James winked seductively at Sirius from across the room and continued "However there are ways to get around said enchantments, secret passageways and such and we happen to know all of them. Now we couldn't help but notice-

"oh don't sell yourself short potter I'm sure you could help it if you really tried" Lily stated with a voice of fake encouragement.

"Don't interrupt Lils it's very rude, is this the type of behavior you're going to teach to our children?"

"We aren't having children Potter" Lily said but she sounded more amused then frustrated.

"Well we're only in sixth year, I'm sure we can talk about it when we're married love."

Lily opened her mouth to tell him that was never going to happen but James cut her off.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" he said shooting a glare at Lily "We couldn't help but notice you girls are practically bored to tears"

"we are perfectly fine thank you very much" said lily

"No you're not Lils you're reading a book on your last day" James stated in a pitying tone.

"You make it sound like I'm dying I'm just going home for Easter break."

"Still, It's a cry for help Evans" Sirius stated

"Exactly!" James said enthusiastically

"And we being gentlemen have decided to heed your cry for help and Wisk you away down said passages to have a good last day" James said

"And you ladies don't want to be doing homework when you could be hanging out with strapping young men like us do you?" Sirius added

Marlene shrugged and raised her arms in a motion inviting Sirius to help her up off the floor. Sirius happily obliged and Lily shot Marlene an over exaggerated look of utter betrayal "What? It's better than potions!"

"Yeah we've got the rest of the holiday to finish that essay" Mary agreed

"I don't know potions doesn't seem that bad compared to you lot" Lily said skeptically

"That's just because Slughorn fancies you" Sirius teased

"He does not!" lily said defensively

"The pedophilic prat _does_ fancy you but that's beside the point" James said in an off-handed tone "Remus will doc off points if you don't come Lils"

"No I won't!" Remus exclaimed

"James were in the same house he wouldn't take points from Gryffindor." Lily said, both of them ignoring Remus completely

"Don't underestimate him Evans" James said in a daring tone.

"Please come lil? For the good of Gryffindor house?" Marlene pleaded.

"Fine but only for Mars and I'm not doing anything illegal or breaking more than five school rules"

"Good to know you have such high opinions of us lils" James said sarcastically "so what've we got planed padfoot?"

"Er…well…I hate to prove her right but that cancels out numbers one through four…. And seven…eight's a little iffy as well…wait no that's only four school rules broken, number eights good" said Sirius consulting a bit of parchment he had extracted from his robes.

"Give me that" James huffed snatching the list from his fellow marauder "huh that would be cool… wait how would number four work?" Remus looked over James's shoulder at the item on the list and whispered something in his ear, they both started laughing uncontrollably.

Sirius smirked "we added that one after you fell asleep"

"Let me see" Lily said angrily grabbing the parchment from the hysterical boys but before before she could read it Sirius reached over, taped the list with his wand, and said " _confusio_ "

Lily glared at him and tapped the now blank slip of parchment with her own wand and saying " _Aparecium"_

A few letters showed up and scrambled around the page for a while before forming four words " _Nice Try you twat_ "

The three boys laughed "sorry Evans that's classified information" Sirius said trying for a professional tone but laughing too hard.

"I don't understand, why didn't my revealing charm work?" Lily asked genuinely curious. There were a fare few things she'd like to keep private, and a spell not even the revealing charm could undo would be quite useful.

"A spell of our own invention Lily" Remus stated

"Wouldn't want old Dippet to get his hands on any of our plans for future schemes and shenanigans now would we" James added

"Remus?" Lily asked sweetly

"Yes…?" he responded looking suspicious she never sounded that sweet

"You know how you're the second Gryffindor prefect?"

"I may have heard the notion of me being prefect tossed around a few times…"

"So correct me if I'm _horribly_ wrong but isn't this whole _Schemes and shenanigans_ thing something we are supposed to put a stop to?"

"Yes that's what you would think Lily but we have now recruited both of you and you can't very well doc points from yourselves now can you?" James stated

"An excellent point, you really can't argue with that Evans, so I'm thinking number ten agreed?" Sirius stated flinging an arm over both James and Lily's shoulders turning them toward the hallway where the one-eyed-witch was, the rest of the group following them down the corridor laughing.

"Oh lets go to the three broomsticks first I could use a butterbeer if I'm going to be spending the whole day with you lot" Lily said taking the lead and walking over to the one eyed witch

"Open it please" she said to James

"But… wait… what? How did you know about the one eyed witch?"

"you're not quite as discreet as you think you are when you all come back with your arms full of sweets and peter trailing after you trying not to trip over his own robes" lily said laughing

"Damn it I knew we shouldn't have brought peter" James mumbled

"Speaking of where is the git?" Marlene asked

"Last I saw he was following some poor girl trying to get her to go out with him, said James told him persistence is key."

"Really James how's that persistence worked out for you so far?" Lily asked laughing

"I don't know you tell me." James said smoothly

Lily just rolled her eyes and turned towards the one eyed witch to hide her blush, she hated when he said stuff like that, the curse of the gingers kicks in making her face so red it could give a tomato a run for its money and she almost feels like giggling, almost.

"Just open the door potter" She says trying to keep her voice monotone.

 **Love it? Hate it? Write more! Please stop, reading this is making my brain cells want to commit suicide. Whatever it is tell me and if you plan to be a git be creative with your insults because "That was dumb" is incredibly boring. Thanks! You're all awesome for reading!**


	2. At The Three Broomsticks

**Here is chapter two enjoy!**

"So what is this mysterious number ten we are about to do" Marlene asked as they tried to cram all six of them into one of the cushy four person booths of the three broomsticks which resulted in Marlene sitting on Sirius's lap and Lily, who simply refused to give James the same treatment, squished between him and Mary leaving Remus quite comfortable beside Sirius and Marlene.

"Number ten my dear Marlene, is skinny dipping with the giant squid" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows flintily causing Marlene to giggle.

"I AM NOT DOING THAT!" Lily shouted catching the attention of most of the inn.

"Only joking Lis" Sirius said though she distinctly saw James cross something off the list

"How about we play a nice, safe game of truth or dare" James suggested

"Truth or Dare is never safe with you lot, last time I had to kiss a flobber worm!" Mary said

"And what a memorable night that was" Sirius said wistfully

"You weren't even there you left half way through the game with that hufflepuff girl" Remus said

"It was still a memorable night" Sirius said

Marlene shot her best "your dead to me" glare at him which required quite a bit of twisting seeing as she was still seated in his lap

"But not at all as memorable as the night I had with Marlene after we won the match against Ravenclaw" he added quickly.

Marlene smirked and smacked his shoulder but without any real effort, if there had been effort you would know, ask anyone who has been on the receiving end of her fist. (You're most likely to find them in the hospital wing) She may have a worse taste in men than Alice does in music but the girl can stand up for herself when she wants to.

"So… if you two lovebirds are done do you want to head up to the shrieking shack for truth or dare?" James asked

"Wait the Shrieking shack? But that's one of the most haunted buildings in Scotland!" Mary said

"You are absolutely right Mary." Sirius said giving an exaggerated wink to Remus before all three boy started laughing. Remus looking a bit nervous but chuckling anyway.

"What is so funny? Mary's right it is haunted you can hear the ghosts screaming from the village! Hence the name _the shrieking shack_." Marlene said.

"That's true I hear the ghosts there are quite _Moony_ , I mean moody." James said as if he just cracked a great joke.

"Wow, that was bad even by your standards Prongs" Remus said although both he and Sirius were laughing

"I don't get it" Marlene said confused

"There's nothing to get, their nutters the lot of them" Lily said, a small smile playing across her lips.

Merlin James loved that smile, and the way it always showed in her eyes, those beautiful green orbs constantly betrayed her emotions. Those perfect green eyes framed by her sweet smelling hair that cascades down her shoulders to her no… don't go there James I'm warning you… no…damn it why is it so hard to keep my mind off her… stupid hormones.

"Prongs stop eye-fucking Evans I'm trying to tell a good story here and it's distracting!" Sirius said as if he were scolding a four-year-old.

"Yeah sorry padfoot" he said distractedly, still looking at Lily wait a minute did he just say eye-fucking? He was not eye-fucking Lily! That's not even a thing! Oh shit she's looking at me now what do I do? Say something! Anything! No not anything last time you ended up telling her you liked her cauldron. It was a standard size two pewter just like everyone else in first year. "Eye-fucking isn't even a thing" he blurted out, which then started an argument about whether or not eye-fucking was a real thing.

Well at least I didn't say I like her cauldron again.

 **Bit Shorter than last time. Sorry. Please Leave me a review I love those things!**


	3. Meeting Mrs Flume

**Harry Potter isn't mine blah blah blah.**

"Alright I'm gunna go get us another round, James come help me carry?" Remus said as they were all coming towards the bottoms of their glasses.

"I'll come!" Lily volunteered, eager to get away from the "eye-fucking" argument that had been going on for the last ten minutes.

"Ummm… no" Remus stuttered "I mean me and James are pros, we have a system, and we've got a lot of butter beer to carry so I'd prefer him."

"Oh get me a fire whiskey" Sirius added

"No your fake id sucks" James stated already walking over to the bar with Remus

"So what is this incredible system we have worked out?" James asked with a smirk as they got out of earshot

"I was improvising!" Remus said defensively "I had to tell you that we can't take them to the shrieking shack, I left my robes there last night because they were covered in wolf-hair and blood" he said pointing to his left side that he had cut quite badly by previously claw-like nails.

"But that'll just scare them more, than we can be protective of them and they'll love us forever" James said hopefully

"Lily's too smart, she'd figure it out instantly. She already noticed I'm never in the common room come the full moon and besides you can't really expect her to jump into your arms at the smallest sight of blood. She doesn't need protection and even if she did she'd be too proud to admit it." Remus stated

"I know…" James sighed wistfully "Smart, Brave, proud little prat, Why couldn't I have fallen for someone… I don't know easier?"

"You enjoy the chase?" lupin suggested.

"Guess so…" James said chuckling

"You gunna order something or are you and your therapist just gunna sit at my bar all night?" the bartender asked

"oh yeah six butterbeers please" James said

"Comin' right up" the man said handing them their order.

"We are victorious!" James said with a smirk slamming the butter beers down on their table for dramatic affect.

Line break

"So shrieking shack?" Sirius suggested as he drained the last of his butter beer.

"How about we just go back to Gryffindor tower, it's getting dark and Mcgonagall will chuck us off the astronomy tower is she catches us out after hours again." James said casually

Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly at James but agreed reluctantly. It probably had something to do with Remus' condition because it was quite obvious that they had absolutely no "system" worked out for carrying large amounts of butterbeer.

"Fine I think I have a bottle of Fire Whiskey up in our dorm, unless peter gave up on the persistence and went for my way of getting girls." He said with a smirk.

They started the walk towards honeydukes sweet shop in the basement of which they would find the passageway back to the castle.

"How do we all sneak down to the cellar without being noticed?" Lily asked "it's was a close call when we came and that's when it was crowded, now it's just the owner's wife and she's bound to notice six teens sneaking into her cellar."

"Okay me and lily will go in and ask for something from the opposite side of the room and you lot sneak down into the passage then once we pay for the sweets we'll throw on the invisibility cloak and join you." James said.

"Okay good" Lily agreed

"Grab me some every-flavor beans will you" Sirius said

"Oh and lils I'm out of Drooble's best blowing gum" Marlene added

"If everyone else is getting something grab me some treacle toffee" Mary said

"Yeah fine" James sighed "you want anything moony?"

"Yeah can you grab me a few fizzing wizzbees?"

"Alright, come on lils we've got an escape plan and a shopping list that need tending to." James said grabbing Lily's hand.

James and lily entered the shop and saw Mrs. Flume at the cash register counting the day's earnings.

"James dear!" She greeted

"Hullo Mrs. Flume"

"You know each other?" Lily asked

"Of course! Little Jamie grew up in hogsmead, used to come in here almost every day. Quite a sweet tooth this one had." Said Mrs. Flume pinching his cheek affectionately which she had to stand on tip-toe to accomplish being the stout little witch she was.

James began to blush, a fact that Mrs. Flume didn't seem to notice because she just kept talking.

"… oh but you've grown so much since then, and you've found yourself such a pretty girlfriend!" she said looking approvingly at Lily.

"Oh it's not… I mean we're not…" they both began at the same time.

"Oh" said Mrs. Flume looking a bit disappointed "Sorry it's an easy mistake to make with you both strutting in holding hands and all." She said.

Lily and James both looked down noticing for the first time their intertwined fingers, then immediately letting go. When did that happen? Lily thought to herself, and why did it feel so natural?

"Well as much as I'd have liked you to you can't have just come in here just to catch up lad so what'll it be?" The witch asked in a strong Scottish accent.

"oh right. can we please get a box of every flavor beans, a pack of Drooble's best blowing gum, a few fizzing Wizzbees…" "Sugar quills" Lily butted in "Sugar Quills" James agreed "some black pepper imps and chocolate frogs for me "oh and a peppermint toad" Lily added "and what was it that Mary wanted Lils?" "Treacle toffee" Lily supplied "yeah and a box of Treacle toffies." James finished

"Alright here you are, just let me fetch the pepper imps from the back" she said sweetly.

She came back handing James the last, and especially large, bag of sweets "I added a few chunks of nougat for ya. I know their your favorite and I just finished up a fresh batch" she said happily

"Thank you" James said giving the old witch a hug

"you take care of yer self Jamie, and quit getting into so much trouble, you'll drive your poor mother into an early grave!"

"Trouble? Me? Whatever do you mean Mrs. Flume?" James asked smirking.

Mrs. Flume scoffed and smacked him over the head, but James just laughed. "Goodbye Mrs. Flume it was lovely to meet you." Lily said politely "yeah bye thanks for the nougat" James added as they left the shop.

Once they turned the corner they threw the invisibility cloak over themselves and re-entered the shop, heading toward the cellar. As they started down the steps James distinctly heard Mrs. Flume say "Ha not together, well they will be soon enough, I can always tell." His cheeks started burning up he hoped Lily hadn't heard that, Mrs. Flume had embarrassed him enough tonight as it was.

 **So that was chapter three, chapter four will be up soon, promise. Mrs. Flume's character was inspired by my neighbor who insists that every boy she meets between the ages of 15 and 20 (I'm 16) is perfect for me. Her name I got from the harry potter wikkia apparently the flume family has owned honeydukes for generations.**


	4. persistance pays

**Harry Potter isn't mine blah blah blah**

James's pov

We finally made it back to Gryffindor Tower and decided to have our little game of truth or dare in the girl's dormitory, seeing as the common room was packed with people trying to locate missing objects before the train arrives to take them home in the morning, and the boy's dormitory was a "Pig Sty" according to Mary.

The girl's dorm was cozy, filled with books, trunks, squishy chairs, and large un-popable blue bubbles due to Marlene's chewing gum. It had the same scarlet draped four posters as the boy's rooms but smelled significantly better and had different posters around the beds. I recognized Lily's bed immediately, it was strewn with books she hadn't bothered to pack yet and had multiple posters of muggle rock bands she had told me about taped to the wall around it.

Once the sweets had been distributed and Lily had called me "Jamie lad" about ten times giggling all the while we all sat in a circle to get started.

"Since I can already tell someone's going refuse to do a dare and leave the game let's make it so that if you skip a dare you have to take off a piece of clothing, just so that people don't skip dares and ruin the fun." Sirius said

"No, just because you want to see Mars topless" Lily accused

"I cannot confirm or deny your statement Ginger" Sirius replied smirking "so everyone agree?"

There was much mumbling of 'Fine' and 'I'm so not skipping a dare' but everyone agreed

Remus being the best with spells drew a liar's line around us, meaning that if anyone lies on a truth their hair would turn a horrible shade of pink and stay that way for a week.

"Alright let's begin" Sirius said rubbing his hands together deviously "James truth or dare?"

I raised my eyebrow "what do you think padfoot?"

"I dare you to speak in only muggle song lyrics for the rest of the night"

"Fuck you, fuck you very very much" I responded

"I love you to prongsie" he said laughing

Coming up with a dare for someone and expressing it in muggle song lyric was harder than I thought, seeing as I only know the muggle songs lily listens to. I pointed at Lily and raised an eyebrow hoping she'd understand that I was asking her if she wanted truth or dare.

"I don't understand James, you should try using your big boy words" she said laughing

I thought for a second then sang "Truth be told, or its dare"

She laughed and said "it never said _or_ in the song dare, but fine. Um… truth" she said knowing that would require more talking on my part.

I tried to think of a good question to phrase in lyrics…

"Tell me princess now when did you last walk the walk of shame and why?" I said quite proud of myself for piecing together a good question.

"Umm… fourth year I was snogging a ravenclaw boy in an empty hallway and we got told off by the head girl, we were both so embarrassed we ran back to our dorms as fast as possible and never so much as looked at each other again." Lily finished blushing hard and laughing nervously

"Aww… Evans you're not a nun after all" Sirius said grinning

"Shut up black" she said throwing a pillow from Mary's bed at him

I just laughed not wanting to ruin my song lyrics dare after all the work of putting together two decent questions.

"Okay Mars truth or dare?" Lily asked

"Dare"

"walk out of the portrait hole and hug the first person you see, don't let go for at least three seconds, and offer absolutely no explanation."

Marlene walked out and we followed her expectantly, and to our shock and Marlene's horror professor McGonagall stood outside patrolling the hall.

"Shit" Marlene muttered as she walked up to McGonagall and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Miss McKinnon!" McGonagall said in surprise her hands held awkwardly in the air and Marlene firmly attached to her waist.

"Is something the matter?"

"No" Marlene said casually

"Then remove yourself immediately! That's highly inappropriate!"

"Sorry Professor" Marlene said grinning as she walked back to the portrait hole victoriously, leaving a confused and slightly disturbed McGonagall to patrol the halls.

We all laughed harder than ever "did you see the look on McGonagall's face!" I blurted out

"James I don't believe I've heard that song before, have you Sirius?" Lily asked smirking

"No I can't say I have Lily pad" Sirius said grinning back

I sighed and took off my t-shirt I could have sworn I saw Lily's eyes look over my chest "Are you checking me out Evans?" I asked I couldn't help but grin, this was just too good.

"N-No! Of course not! Don't be daft potter!" she stuttered blushing.

Yep she was definitely checking out my qudditch muscles. I stretched to give her a good view and winked. She turned even redder than she was before, I don't know why but I've always enjoyed teasing her. About her hair even though I absolutely love it, or about some guy I saw her talking to, really anything, she's cute when she's frustrated, gets that little murderous look in her eyes.

"Alright I believe it's my turn" Marlene said interrupting my chain of thought.

"Remus Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he responded

"Kiss any girl in this room"

Remus reached over and kissed Lily on the cheek, causing her to scrunch up her nose and wipe the kiss off with the back of her hand. I know he only chose her because he knows her the best out of the girls in the room but I still couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Moony just laughed at lily's fake disgust.

"I meant on the lips!" Marlene said

"Then you should have said on the lips Mars" Lily responded with a smirk

Marlene rolled her eyes "technicalities, your turn Remus."

"Mary truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Boring!" Sirius blurted out

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone in this room?"

"Yes"

"Who?" Sirius asked suddenly interested

"Not telling" Mary said plainly "So Sirius truth or dare"

"Dare obviously"

"Put five ice cubes in your trousers and keep them there till they melt"

"Mary, I don't plan to have children but I'd still like to keep that option available." Sirius said as he removed his shirt.

"Marlene?" Sirius asked

"Dare"

"Convince someone you don't know that I am an exchange student from Bauxbatons." Marlene laughed and we set out looking for someone neither Marlene nor Sirius knew. After about ten minutes of "her?" "In my herbology class" "How about him?" "Snogged him in a broom closet" we found out that between the two of them the better part of half our year had been snogged, but we did end up finding a first year that knew neither of them.

Marlene approached her and said "see that guy there?" she asked her pointing at the group behind here.

"The prefect?" she asked

"No the attractive one with the shaggy black hair."

"Oh yeah what about him?"

"He's an exchange student from Beauxbatons" Marlene said

"No that's James potter my friend fancies him" the first year ravenclaw said blushing

I couldn't help but laugh "I told you I'm the attractive one in our group" I bragged to Sirius.

"Oh big deal a first year fancies you" Sirius said though he did seem a bit disappointed.

"Wrong guy dimwit," Marlene said "the other one, _he's_ an exchange student from Bauxbatons."

"Doesn't look very French to me." The first year said unconvinced

"Damn it, she had to be a ravenclaw." Marlene said marching frustrated up the stairs.

Once we got back to the girls dorm she took off her sweater revealing a tight scarlet strap top. Sirius clearly wasn't quite with us anymore.

"James?" Marlene asked

"Dare." I said

"Kiss Lily for three seconds"

I glanced at her and my face turned very red.

Moony and Sirius grinned. "Get your Jaw off the floor prongs you'll need that to kiss Evans" Sirius said thoroughly enjoying my awkwardness.

"Um…C-can I?" I asked Lily

"Well I don't want you to take off your pants" She said, a small smile gracing her lips. I grinned and walked over to her nervously running a hand through my wayward hair. She leaned forward a bit and I followed the action, catching her lips lightly in my own. I should have pulled away having completed the dare but I couldn't. She wasn't pulling away either, quite the opposite she was tangling her hand in my hair, pulling me closer. Which is when I realized where my own hands were, resting in the small of her back. I licked the crack between her lips lightly requesting entry, she happily obliged and we stayed like that, tongues fighting for dominance a few seconds longer until we both felt the need for air. As soon as we broke apart Sirius wolf-whistled loudly. We both blushed hard realizing suddenly that everyone was watching us the whole time. I laughed nervously not quite sure if lily was going to leave it at that or slap me for going farther than the dare required. But to my relief she just burst out laughing.

"Go out with me Evans?" I asked quite shocked with myself it's not like I wanted a full-body cast I guess I just said those words so often that they poured out of my mouth as soon as I opened it. Then she said the words I hadn't even bothered hoping for since fourth year when she said she'd rather date the giant squid.

"You know what I think I will." She answered staring at me with those gorgeous green eyes.

And I swear Voldemort could drop dead tomorrow and this would still be the best thing to happen to me all week.

 **So I think that's the end, I'm not sure let me know if you want me to continue.**

 **The song lyric James used were from gives you hell by all American rejects, Dare by Gorillaz, Walk of shame by P!nk, Why by Rascal flats, GWB (fuck you very much) by Lily Allen and of course a whole new world from Aladdin.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me to the end, you're all awesome!**


End file.
